Anniversary (SakuyaxMahiruxKuro Fluff)
by SL Fanfics
Summary: Fluffy morning leads to a fluffy surprise.


" _Constricted, compressed, squished….I can't move….why can't I move?"_ When Mahiru opened his eyes to see the big bush of green hair on his shoulder and one of Kuro's feet on his chest, he remembered why he couldn't move. At some point during the night Kuro, who was sleeping on top of him as a cat, went back into human form. So the Servamp ended up on top of Mahiru upside down with his head under the blankets. Sakuya, not wanting to be left out, must have wrapped his long limbs around both of them. Mahiru sighed, any other Saturday morning he probably would have just stayed in bed with his boyfriends, but not today. Today is their anniversary. Exactly one year ago the three of them decided to be in a relationship. After struggling hard to get out from under Kuro and away from Sakuya's grasp, he fell off the bed onto the floor with a soft 'thunk!" His head quickly shot up to see if he woke either of them up but they were still sound asleep. With Mahiru gone, Sakuya could wrap his arms tighter around Kuro's legs. The wacky haired vampire nuzzled his face into Kuro's calf. Mahiru smiled at them before making his way into the kitchen. As usual, his uncle was busy so they had the house to themselves. Mahiru grabbed his black apron and set to work: preparing the tea, toasting the toast, frying the bacon, cooking up the eggs and flipping the pancakes. When everything was all done Mahiru dished out three plates and set them on the table. He sighed and smiled at his work.

Sakuya walked out of the bedroom with a loud yawn and Cat Kuro on his head, "Good morning." He stopped and smiled when he saw Mahiru in an apron and the huge breakfast he had prepared. "Wow, what a spread, you really went all out his morning."

Kuro jumped off of Sakuya's head and onto a chair instantly changing into human form. "You should do this every morning, Mahiru," Kuro said before sipping at his tea which was made just the way he liked it.

"I can't every morning," Mahiru explained, "I have school." He and Sakuya sat down too and started eating.

"Actually Kuro, why don't you make us breakfast?" Sakuya asked with a small smirk. "You just sleep in Mahiru's backpack most of the day at school anyway."

Kuro sighed, "What a pain." The other two boys laughed.

"Seriously though, all this food, what's the occasion Mahiru?" Sakuya asked as he finished the food on his plate. Mahiru stared at Sakuya with a dejected expression on his face. Did he forget their anniversary? He looked over at Kuro to see if he was just ask shocked at Sakuya as he was but the Servamp was just finishing off his tea. His eyes shifted back to Sakuya, he was about to ask if he was lying when his phone buzzed. Mahiru sighed and got up from the table, taking their plates and cups with him over to the sink.

He took his phone from his pocket and saw an S.O.S message from Misono. ' _COME TO MY HOUSE A.S.A.P!"_ Misono had never texted at him in all caps before so it must be serious. He put his feelings aside for now and focused on helping his friend, that's the simple thing to do.

"Guys, Misono's in trouble." He ran into the bedroom to get dressed for the day. Sakuya glanced at Kuro as a large grin stretched across his face and the two vampires followed Mahiru into the bedroom to get changed as well.

They all hopped on Mahiru's broom and flew to Misono's mansion. 'Hmmm,' Mahiru thought. 'From the outside it doesn't look like anything is wrong.'

When they landed, Sakuya grabbed Mahiru's hand and ran to the side of the gigantic house. "This way!" he shouted. Mahiru quickly scooped up Cat Kuro from the ground who looked like he was about to take a nap.

"Sakuya, are you sure?" Mahiru asked as he was yanked toward the backyard.

Looking over his shoulder at Mahiru, Sakuya smiled. "Just trust me." Once at the back of the mansion, Sakuya opened a door that was in the back. The room they entered was dark. Kuro jumped out of his arms and the door closed making the room pitch-black. Suddenly, the lights flicked on and Mahiru had to rub his eyes to adjust to the light. When he was able to look around the room, he saw that the room was filled with flowers. Roses and lilies in vases all around the room. He also noticed a small boom-box playing slow romantic music. When he turned around, Kuro was looking at him with a small smile on his face and Sakuya had his head pointed toward the floor as his face burst into a blush.

"Happy anniversary," they both said at the same time.

It was Mahiru's turn to blush, "So, Misono isn't in danger?"

"No, he's fine," Kuro answered. "We had All of Love use the brats phone to get you here."

Sakuya looked up and smiled, "This whole flower thing was Lilly's idea actually. We wanted to do something special for you and he suggested…." the blush on his face seemed to get more prominent, "something else at first...but this was his second idea."

Mahiru blushed more too thinking that the first idea most definitely had to do with stripping. He walked toward his boyfriends and wrapped an arm around each of them bringing them into a tight hug. "Thanks guys," he looked up into Sakuya's eyes and kissed him. Sakuya smiled into the kiss and went to kiss him back but Mahiru pulled away and kissed Kuro too. He then pulled away from both of them to look around the room at all of the flowers.

Sakuya was about to follow him so they could continue their kiss but he felt Kuro grab his hand. He turned to see the Servamp looking at him, "We did good."

Smiling at him, Sakuya replied, "Yes, we did." Kuro pulled Sakuya close to him and they kissed too. When they pulled apart Mahiru was staring at them with a huge grin, he walked over to him and took their hands. "I love you guys."


End file.
